Cookies And A Cowboys Game
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson and Greta spend time with their Uncle Nicky, and Jackson and Nick have a good talk over cookies.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I wanted to write a new Jackson and Nick story in time for the second season premiere of MacGyver. I thought about how Jackson likes to watch football games with his Uncle Nicky, and now Greta likes to watch them too. Of course, they both love to spend time with Nick, and here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Almost from the time they met, Nick Stokes and Jackson Sanders loved to watch football together. Jackson loved to cheer on the Dallas Cowboys, just like his favorite uncle. And now Jackson's baby sister Greta liked to watch football with them, though she didn't understand what football was. She just laughed and cheered when either team scored.

One evening, Greg had to finish some paperwork at the lab and Morgan was at a scene. So Nick volunteered to let the kids and Scruffy sleep over at his house so he and Jackson could watch football. Jackson and Greta loved spending time with their Uncle Nicky, and couldn't wait to play with his dog Sam.

"Uncle Nicky, did you know I got an A on my math test?" Jackson asked as he helped his uncle make pizza.

"Very cool," Nick said with a warm smile. "So you're as smart as your dad, huh?"

"Dad says I'm smarter," Jackson said as he piled cheese on his pizza. "And my nana and papa and Papa Eckie call Greta a mini-CSI, cause she likes to investigate everything!"

Nick smiled warmly. "Well, that's cool. Babies like to investigate stuff, huh?"

Jackson nodded as he and Nick got Greta from her spot on a blanket on the floor. "I think she likes bugs, but a lot of kids think they're gross."

"Well, I used to think bugs were gross," Nick said as he lifted the giggling Greta onto his lap.

"But you don't now?" Jackson asked as he sat next to Nick.

"Well, I realized how helpful they are to what we do at the lab. Sometimes they can tell us a lot about a case."

"Wow," Jackson said softly. "Uncle Nicky, do you think Eli would like to come on a bug hunt with me and dad sometime?"

Nick smiled at the thought of Greg's and Warrick's sons playing together. "Maybe so. How's he doing?"

"Good," Jackson said as he pet Sam's soft fur. "His mom says we can go to the dog park next Sunday if it's not raining."

"Yeah," Nick said with a smile. "Eli invited Sam to come along. That okay?"

"Yep!"

The football game began just as Nick and Jackson took the pizzas out of the oven. When they'd cooled a bit, Greta got a small slice of cheese pizza. Nick and Jackson had to laugh when she got more sauce on her face than in her mouth.

"Greta," Jackson said, laughing. "You're supposed to eat the pizza, not wear it!"

Nick smiled as Greta gave her brother a cheeky smile. "She reminds me of you, big guy. Remember when Sam first came to live with me and he licked the pizza sauce off your face?"

"Oh, yeah!" Jackson said with a wide smile. "That was fun!"

Sam sat at their feet and wondered if they'd drop any pizza for him. Jackson gave Sam his pizza crust, and the dog happily ate his friend's food.

"Uncle Nicky, did you know Scruffy likes pizza crusts, too?" Jackson asked.

"She does?" Nick smiled and rubbed his dog's head.

Greta saw her brother give the dog food, and giggled when Sam ate the pizza crust out of Jackson's hand. "Woof!" she said as she pointed to the dog with pizza sauce all over her hand.

Sam sniffed Greta's hand and licked some of the sauce. Greta responded with a fit of giggles.

"You like Sam, huh, sweetie?" Nick asked with a warm smile.

As the game went on, Greta giggled as her brother and uncle cheered on their favorite team.

"BABA DA!" Greta shouted as the team made a touchdown.

Nick smiled at the two kids he adored. "I think she likes football."

"Yeah!" Jackson said as he kissed his sister's cheek. "She still likes when both teams score, though!"

Sure enough, when the other team made a touchdown, Greta giggled loudly. Nick pulled the happy baby girl onto his lap. "You're supposed to cheer when _our_ team scores, pretty girl." Greta responded by grabbing Nick's nose and babbling. "Icky da!"

Jackson couldn't help but laugh. "I think she just likes to watch the game."

"Yeah," Nick said with a warm smile. "You both just like spending time with your family, huh?" Jackson nodded and Greta said, "Icky!"

"Greta," Jackson said with laughter. "His name is 'Nicky'!"

"Icky!" Greta said as she pointed to her uncle.

Nick and Jackson both laughed. "She'll get it," Nick said. "She'll get it when she's ready. Won't you, sweetie?"

"Ba Icky!" Greta responded. Nick chuckled softly.

Jackson helped Nick change Greta's diaper and helped get her ready for bed. Nick hummed a little tune softly as the baby girl fussed softly.

"It's okay," Jackson said as he rubbed his sister's back. "Uncle Nicky may not be mama and dad, but he knows some good songs."

"Thank you, big guy," Nick said with a soft smile. He had to admit he loved taking care of his godson and goddaughter.

When Greta fell asleep, Jackson stayed with her for a few minutes. "I think she knows you take good care of us, Uncle Nicky."

"Yeah," Nick whispered. He smiled as Jackson put a finger to his lips to shush Sam when he whined softly. Nick gently patted his dog's head. "Sam takes good care of you, too."

"Yeah," Jackson said. He loved spending time at Nick's house.

The three of them let Greta sleep and Jackson got some milk and cookies. "Uncle Nicky, I like that you're in charge of the lab, but I miss Uncle D.B. and Mrs. Barbara."

"Well, thank you," Nick said as he pulled up a chair next to Jackson in the kitchen. "I miss them, too. But I'm glad they're doing okay."

"Did you know Uncle D.B. called my dad?" Jackson said as he took a bite of his snickerdoodle. He gave Nick a cookie as well.

"Yeah?"

Jackson nodded. "He said Mrs. Barbara loves her garden. I told her to make some zucchini bread for Katie."

"That's a good idea."

"Mm-hmm," Jackson said as he sipped some chocolate milk. "I miss her oatmeal raisin cookies, but mama's snickerdoodles are good."

"Yeah," Nick said. "So how do you like your dad being assistant supervisor?"

"It's good," Jackson said as he took another cookie. "Sometimes he has to work, but he always makes sure to hang out with me."

Nick smiled at how grown up Greg's son seemed. "He loves you and your sister very much."

"I love him too," Jackson said. "Greta loves him too. But when she tries to say 'I love you' it sounds like 'I yahoo'."

Nick and Jackson laughed softly. Nick was proud of Greg for how far he'd come in the lab, and even prouder at what a good dad he was.

"Uncle Nicky, do you think I'll be a scientist like my dad someday?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah," Nick said as he smiled thoughtfully. "You like to investigate stuff, you want to know how things work...I think you'll be a great scientist."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Nick said with certainty. He knew Jackson was growing up to be a smart, beautiful person. It wouldn't surprise the Texan at all if Greg's son became a CSI someday.

Jackson smiled happily. "I like to study bugs. Uncle Gil says I'll probably be the lab's bug guy when I grow up."

"Probably so," Nick said with a warm smile.

"Uncle Nicky, did you always wanna be a scientist?" Jackson asked as he finished his cookie.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I always wanted to know how stuff worked. I really like my job, too."

"Cool!" Jackson said. He really loved science, and loved hanging out with his Uncle Nicky.

Nick smiled warmly at the little boy he loved watching grow up. "Do you think you'd like to be a bug guy someday?"

Jackson thought for a moment. "Yeah. I like to go on bug hunts with my dad. And he says I know more about bugs than he does!"

"Whoa!" Nick said with a grin. "I think you'll make a great CSI someday, big guy," he said honestly.

"Thank you!" Jackson said.

When Greg and Morgan came to pick the kids up the next morning, Jackson told them he wanted to be a scientist when he grew up. He smiled as his baby sister babbled to her parents like she was telling them about spending the night at Uncle Nicky's.

"Mama, I think Greta might be a scientist, too," Jackson said.

"Cause she likes to investigate everything, right?" Morgan asked.

Greta patted Morgan's arm. "Icky da!"

Greg and Nick laughed softly as Jackson told Morgan about the football game. "Nick, thanks again for doing this," Greg told his friend as Nick gave him a cup of coffee.

"Aw, no problem," Nick said honestly. "We had a great time. And it's actually fun watching football with Greta."

Greg laughed softly. "You are turning both my kids into Cowboys fans."

"You're welcome," Nick said with a soft laugh.

Jackson smiled at his father. "Dad, can we watch a football game here next weekend?"

"If your Uncle Nick says you can," Greg said. "But you've got to do homework, too."

"Please?" Jackson said to Nick.

"Ah! Icky?" Greta said as if to ask if they could.

Nick laughed softly. "Sure. We'll get some lunch and your mama and dad can come too. That sound good?"

"Yep!" Jackson said.

"Sure," Morgan said with a smile. She and Greg loved how Nick and Jackson were best pals.

"Dada ah!" Greta said as she clapped her hands.

Greg and Nick laughed softly. "Sounds like a good way to spend an afternoon," Greg said.

Nick had to admit he loved spending time with Greg's family. "Yeah," he said softly. He smiled at Greta. "And you're going to show your folks how you cheer for the Cowboys, right?"

Jackson giggled as Greta squealed. "Icky da!"

 **The End**


End file.
